Hidden Maiden
by CPU Ruby heart
Summary: Jaune has had her- I MEAN HIS second secret revealed. It's not for the worst either.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back!**

 **Sorry it's been so long. Stuff happened.**

 **I wasn't able to get this along with a bunch of other story ideas out of my head.**

 **Oh boy.**

 **edit**

 **I wanted to thank the Guest reviewer for asking an important question that I failed to answer at the bottom. It should be answered now.**

* * *

It was six in the morning on Saturday and team RWBY were all sleeping peacefully in their dorm. Until...

Their door was kicked off of the hinges and hit the floor with a loud bang. Standing in the now doorless doorway was one panicking Nora in her 'Boop' tee shirt and pink shorts.

"Jaune! Semblance! Fire! Sick! HELP!" The short girl screamed at the now half awake all girl team as they sat up in their beds.

"*Yawn* What's all the commotion about?" Weiss asked tiredly, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

Nora couldn't keep still. She kept fidgeting where she stood, eyes darting between each of the girls who were still in their beds. "T-There was a red light, then fire, a pink puff of smoke and then Jaune, he- er..."

Weiss got up from her bed and walked up to the panicking girl. "Calm down, just tell us what happened." The Heiress said, taking hold of Nora's hands in an attempt to calm the girl down.

Instead of calming down and explaining exactly what had happened...

"Come with me!" Nora ordered, grabbing Weiss by the wrist and dragging her out of the room.

The remaining members of RWBY quickly got out of bed and left the room.

* * *

"What happened here?" Yang asked as she and the rest of her team entered JNPR's dorm.

It looked like there was a small fire. The second bed on the left was singed along with the curtains, carpet and the wall that was next to the left most bed.

"Never mind that..." Nora pointed to the occupant of the left most bed. "Look!"

Lying unconscious in the bed was a beautiful girl with long blonde hair. She was breathing heavily through her mouth and sweating quite a bit. Something was oddly familiar about her.

"Wait, is that-" Blake began but was interrupted by Nora.

"Yes, it's Jaune you idiots!"

"Nora!" Ren scolded, probably for what she had just said.

"S-Sorry." The orange haired girl apologized.

"What happened?" Yang asked, looking to Ren and Nora for answers.

Ren shook his head. "No idea. Pyrrha is contacting the infirmary." He said, gesturing to Pyrrha who was on the far right side of the room with a scroll held to her ear.

Yang looked back to the unconscious blonde who was apparently Jaune. Lilac colored eyes met beautiful blue ones. The brawler immediately went over and kneeled beside the other blonde's bed.

Jaune looked at Yang with half opened eyes and spoke. "Y-Yang." Her voice was quiet and possibly angelic. What's more is that she had an accent that wasn't there before. A French accent.

Yang could feel her cheeks heat up upon hearing her name. "Jaune, is that you?"

She didn't answer and instead closed her eyes and fell back into unconsciousness.

Yang stood up immediately, tore the blanket off of the sick blonde and picked her up bridal style. "Screw waiting, Angel goes to the infirmary now!" She announced before running out of the room with Jaune in her arms.

The remaining teens soon followed.

* * *

Still in their pajamas the seven teens have been waiting for an hour in the hallway just outside of the infirmary. Pyrrha was pacing in front of the door leading to the infirmary while the rest of the teens were sitting on a wooden bench.

"Pyrrha, maybe you should try relaxing." Nora suggested.

The red head stopped and turned to face Nora. "Not until I hear that he's okay." She said, reaching up and touching the teardrop shaped emerald gem that hung on a thin golden chain around her neck.

The other teens stared at her for a moment, noting her worried expression and the necklace.

Before anyone could say anything the door to the infirmary opened. Standing in the doorway was the doctor. He looked to be in his mid-twenties with short blue tinted black hair, faded blue eyes and pale white skin. He wore black circular rimmed glasses, a blue striped dress shirts, black dress pants and matching dress shoes.

Pyrrha was in front of the doctor in an instant. "Is he okay?"

The doctor sighed. "Jaune is... Resting at the moment. He-she... Jaune was running a fever but is doing better now."

Pyrrha let out a sigh of relief and smiled. "May we see him?"

The doctor scratched the back of his head. "Yes, you may see Jaune." He answered, gesturing for Pyrrha and the six others to follow him.

* * *

The seven teens stood in one of the infirmary's recovery rooms. Resting in the lone bed was the female Jaune who was looking much better. She wasn't sweating or breathing heavily anymore but sleeping peacefully. She was changed out of her blue onesie and into a blue hospital gown.

Pyrrha was by Jaune's bedside instantly, sitting in a provided chair on the right and taking her leader's now more feminine hand in her own. "Jaune?" She spoke quietly, stroking the blonde's hand gently.

Said blonde slowly opened her eyes and turned her head to look at Pyrrha.

The red head smiled. "That is quite an interesting semblance you have." She commented with a giggle.

Jaune didn't react like Pyrrha was expecting. She didn't laugh with her or blush in embarrassment. No, she instead frowned and pulled her hand out of Pyrrha's grasp.

"Jaune?" She asked, reaching to hold the blonde's hand again only for Jaune to pull it away and breaking eye contact with her.

"I'm sorry." Jaune spoke quietly with Pyrrha clearly hearing her French accent and noting her sad tone.

Now Pyrrha was very concerned. Something was wrong and she wanted to know what. "Jaune-" But, she was interrupted when someone else had entered the room.

"Miss Nikos, may I have a word in private with you and Miss Arc?" Headmaster Ozpin asked, carrying his signature coffee mug and cane.

Pyrrha looked back at Ozpin while the six other teens along with the doctor slowly filed out of the room all the while glancing back with worried expressions. Once they were all out, Ozpin closed the door and approached the two remaining occupants of the room.

* * *

The doctor had to leave the six teens to wait just outside of Jaune's recovery room to take care of other injured patients.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Ruby asked anyone who was willing to answer.

"I don't know, it's been like... Ten minutes." Yang answered, checking the clock that hung above the infirmary's exit.

"I hope Jaune's okay." Ruby said, staring at the closed door to Jaune's room. She tilted her head in confusion when she saw pink smoke leaking out from under the door.

The six teens stared at the pink smoke. "Uh, does that mean..." Yang trailed off as she watched the smoke dissipate.

"Shouldn't the fire alarm be going off?" Nora asked, waiting to hear an alarm go off that signaled there was a fire.

A few seconds passed with no one speaking. The only sound was that of the doorknob to Jaune's room being crushed by seemingly nothing.

The teens all stared at the doorknob in shock. They were shocked further when the door slammed open and Pyrrha quickly walked out, her hair hiding her eyes. She made her way to the exit and left the infirmary.

"What happened?" Yang asked for the third time that morning.

"I believe I can answer that." Came a mature feminine voice.

Looking towards the source of the voice the teens saw a woman with long white hair and grey eyes. She wore small circular lensed glasses and a familiar dark green suit with matching pants. She was also carrying a coffee mug and cane.

"Headmaster?" Ruby asked, not believing what she was seeing along with the other teens.

The woman took a sip from her mug before speaking. "Well, it should be Headmistress for now. And before you ask, this isn't my semblance and unfortunately it is not Jaune's either." She answered the last part with a frown.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked, concern clear in her voice.

"*Sigh* Would any of you happen to know what these are?" Now Headmistress Ozpin took a sandwich bag of half pink and half blue colored pills out of her pocket.

Five of the teens looked at the bag and then shook their heads while one Heiress' eyes widened in shock. "BenGen!?" Weiss asked.

Ozpin nodded At the Heiress. "Yes, we found this hidden in Jaune's mattress. I'm sorry but once I received word of what happen I sent someone to search your dorm."

The five other teens looked between each other in confusion. "Uh, what's BenGen?" Ruby was the one to ask.

"It's a drug that changes one's gender. A boy to a girl and vice versa." The Headmistress answered.

"So, you and Jaune took this to turn into a girls?" Yang asked.

Ozpin shook her head sadly. "No, she is this sick because of prolonged use of the drug. Jaune has been taking it for months to remain a boy. I however took it for other reasons."

It took a few seconds before anyone spoke.

"W-Wait, so Jaune was a girl this whole time!?" Ren asked, his cheeks a light shade of red. "That means- we've been to the shared showers and..." He trailed off, mumbling something about a beautiful girl seeing 'everything'. He seemed completely out of character for the moment.

"Okay, while Ren freaks out." Yang said, patting Ren on the back. "Why would she do this?"

Ozpin could only shrug her shoulders in response. "She wasn't willing to answer that question."

"Well, maybe if we talked with her..." Ruby said, scratching the back of her head.

The Headmistress stood to the side to allow the teens to enter Jaune's room. "You may try but don't force it out of her. She'll tell once she's ready."

With that the teens filed back into the room (Ren's cheeks were red and he had to be led into the room by Nora).

Jaune was still lying in bed, facing away from the door and looking out the window. She either hadn't noticed them enter or just didn't care since she didn't look at them.

Once they had fully entered the room, Ozpin closed the door to give the teens privacy.

They all stood there for a couple of minutes, not really sure of what to do or say. That is, until...

"H-Hey there, Angel." Yang spoke as she walked up to Jaune's bedside.

Jaune turned her head to face Yang. It looked like she had been crying, a tear still rolling down her right cheek.

Yang smiled and made an attempt to wipe away the tear only for her hand to be slapped away by Jaune. "Leave me alone, imbécile." Jaune ordered in that fairly cute French accent.

 _"Her voice is angelic with a cute accent on top. Damn."_ Yang thought to herself, her cheeks getting progressively redder.

"Maybe I should talk to her." Ruby suggested as she gently pulled Yang back to be with the rest of their group. The blonde sister didn't resist and just nodded at her sister in agreement.

Ruby then sat in the chair that Pyrrha used before. The young teen pulled out a red handkerchief. "May I?" She asked.

Jaune nodded and Ruby gently wiped away any remaining tears on the Blonde's face. "I'm sorry." Jaune spoke quietly, looking at Ruby and then at Yang.

"It's okay. If you want to talk then we're here for you." Ruby said with a smile, attempting to place her handkerchief into Jaune's right hand only to find that she was already holding something. It was the necklace that Pyrrha was wearing earlier but the chain was now broken.

"Thank you." Jaune thanked with a forced smile.

Ruby frowned at this.

* * *

The group stayed with Jaune for the next couple of hours. All the while keeping their conversations as close to normal as possible. As much as they wanted to know why Jaune did what she did, they also didn't want to pry.

The door opened and three more people entered the room. The now Headmistress Ozpin, professor Goodwitch and a sullen looking Pyrrha who was still in her pajamas.

"Hello miss Arc." Ozpin greeted. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay, I think." Jaune who was now sitting up with help from the bed she was in answered, trying to not look at Pyrrha.

The sullen red head sighed before going over to Jaune's bed and sitting on the edge opposite of where Ruby sat in her chair. "Jaune, please look at me."

She hesitated for a second but complied, slowly turning her head to look at Pyrrha.

"I'm sorry for what I did but you must understand, I don't want us to keep secrets from each other anymore. I mean, what if all of this had happened while we were on a mission?"

Jaune looked away. She was right, what if this happened during a mission or something? _"I could have gotten someone killed."_ Jaune thought to herself.

Pyrrha noticed Jaune's saddened expression once the blonde looked away. She was having none of that. Pyrrha cupped her partner's cheeks, forcing the blonde to look her in the eyes. "Jaune, you are still very important to me and probably everyone in this room. So please, can you tell us why you did all of this?"

"... O-Okay. You all deserve to know." Jaune agreed and Pyrrha released her partner.

The rest of the group soon gathered closer around Jaune's bed. They were all fairly eager to hear her reason to do what she did.

"I was never meant to attend Beacon. The transcripts that I used to get in were mostly based off of my twin brother's. The only part that was mine was the name."

"Did something happen to your brother?" Weiss asked.

Jaune nodded. "Oui, Jane died a year before I came here. Our parents were both devastated and embarrassed by it. But mostly embarrassed."

"Embarrassed?" Blake asked.

"*Sigh* Oui, pecked to death by a murder of Nevermores. Dad was pissed. 'He didn't even submit his application to Beacon yet.' Dad screamed when he came home with the body."

"That's terrible. I'm sorry." Ruby apologized.

"It's fine. We weren't that close anyway."

"I'm going to assume that your father wanted to pass the family heirloom on to someone worthy. Did he not consider you or any of your sisters... You know?" Weiss asked.

Jaune smiled and laughed bitterly while shaking her head. "Ha! Are you kidding? My eldest sister was the only one who had any kind of training. Even then it wasn't enough for dear old dad. So non, I'm afraid that none of us were 'worthy'. Even if any of us were well trained it wouldn't have mattered. Dad was only willing to pass on that damned sword to his son."

The other occupants of the room shared glances with each other. Before Yang spoke up. "So... Why are you here?"

Jaune's smile faded. "A couple of months after Jane passed, my dad discovered BenGen. He took one of the pills and found that it actually worked. He thought it was perfect. Get one of your daughters to take the pill and they could father the next generation of Arcs. He chose me because I'm... You know... Gay or as he and mom would say 'a dyke'."

Jaune stopped, noting the look of disgust on everyone's face.

"I'm not sure if I would like your parents." Pyrrha commented.

"Oui, you wouldn't." Jaune continued. "So, my dad unfortunately didn't know about the pill's adverse side effect. It makes you sterile. Oh, he was pissed off because he was an imbécile and took one of the pills to see if they worked."

"Wait, doesn't that mean-" Ruby started but was cut off by Jaune.

"Oui, I can't have kids either now."

Everyone was silent for a moment as they notices Jaune's sullen expression.

"Anyway." Jaune continued. "Dad still wanted his son to attend Beacon. So he did what any 'sane' father would do. He gave me a supply of BenGen, Jane's armor and clothing, the family heirloom and some forged transcripts. Said that I would be going to Beacon in place of Jane."

"Why? You've had no prior training. What was your dad expecting?" Weiss asked, unable to imagine his reasoning.

"No one but our family knew what happened to Jane. Dad sent me off to Beacon fully expecting me to either fail initiation or..."

"Or?" Pyrrha inquired.

"... Or I would die during initiation. He considered these to be less embarrassing for him."

Everyone stared at Jaune with shocked expressions.

"What the hell is wrong with your parents and why did you go through with this?" Yang asked, her face showing concern and a bit of anger.

Jaune shrugged her shoulders. "At the time I didn't know what my dad expected to happen. I thought it would make him happy if I did this. Maybe he would bother to love me..." The blonde started to tear up as she spoke.

Pyrrha quickly pulled Jaune into a hug in an attempt to comfort her partner.

"S-Sorry." Jaune apologized, her chin resting on Pyrrha's left shoulder.

"It's okay. I think that's enough for now." Pyrrha said, rubbing Jaune's back.

Pyrrha could feel Jaune nod in agreement.

The two partners pulled away from each other with Jaune wiping away any tears. "Thank you."

Pyrrha smiled warmly at her partner. "Is there anything you need?"

Jaune frowned slightly, taking Pyrrha's hand and placing something in it. "I still want you to have this."

Pyrrha looked down to see the necklace she had been wearing earlier. She looked back to Jaune. "Jaune, I can't return your lo-"

"I know, but I want you to have it as a gift from a... A friend." Jaune cut off her partner.

"... Okay, thank you." Pyrrha thanked with a sad smile as she used her semblance to fix the broken chain and hooked it back around her neck.

Jaune smiled back at her partner. Neither noticed Yang approach from the right.

"Ahem." The brawler cleared her throat.

"Hm?" Jaune turned to Yang and was immediately wrapped in a hug by the other Blonde.

"It's okay Jaune, I'm here for you." Yang said, making Jaune's chin rest on her right shoulder.

"Y-Yang, you're hair!" Yang's hair was tickling Jaune's nose.

"Wow, Yang's really trying to get in there." Nora commented while she and everyone else witnessed the display.

Ruby leaned over and tapped her sister on the shoulder. "Uh, I think she's going to sneeze." She warned.

"Oh, I got this!" Yang released Jaune from her hug and handed the other Blonde the red handkerchief that she just stole from her sister.

"Hey!" Ruby whined.

It was probably a bad idea to use a handkerchief however. Why? Well, it's not because the piece of cloth would be covered in snot or whatever. No, it's because when she sneezed... It was fire. Jaune sneezed fire and burnt the poor nose cloth to ash.

Everybody's eyes widened in shock.

Jaune looked down at what once was Ruby's handkerchief with wide eyes and then at the red reaper herself. "I am so sorry."

It may have gone unnoticed by the students but not the two more experienced hunters in the room. For a brief second before Jaune sneezed there was a flash of red around her eyes.

While everyone else was distracted by Jaune sneezing fire, Ozpin gestured for Glynda to follow her out of the room. They quietly left, closing the door on their way.

* * *

Ozpin made sure there was no one around before she spoke. "Contact James and tell him to call off the search. I think we may have just found our new Summer Maiden."

* * *

 **Now, there are some questions that went unanswered in this chapter and I couldn't really fit them into the chapter to answer them so I'll do that down here.**

 **Q: Why was the brother named Jane.**

 **A: Their father's answer. "Ever heard of the song 'A Boy named Sue'?" (Their father thought giving his son a girl's name would make him become tougher/stronger growing up. It worked.)**

 **And the answer to why Jaune was named Jaune? That was their mother's idea.**

 **Q: What's the pairing this time?**  
 **A: OTP! OTP! OTP! (Translation: You'll find out.)**

 **Q: Why does Jaune have a French accent now?**  
 **A: BenGen changes a person into the opposite gender. It also alters the person's voice. In Jaune's case she was given a more masculine voice which also took away her French accent (somehow). It just happens to some people.**

 **Q: Why is Jaune saying "Oui" instead of "yes/yeah/yep" like she did as a guy?**  
 **A: Something to do with BenGen. (But mostly because I wanted it this way).**

 **Q: What does Jaune look like now, exactly?"**  
 **A: Uh... She is** **very** **attractive. As in, men and women will be easily distracted by her.**

 **Q: Will Jaune have a different personality now?"**  
 **A: You'll see in probably the next chapter. I will say she had missed being able to act like herself.**


	2. Chapter 2

Jaune was finally allowed to leave her recovery room at eight that morning after being kept there for almost a week (six days to be exact). The only thing the doctor had asked of her was to take it easy. She would do that after taking care of a couple of things.

"Does your new uniform fit okay?" Pyrrha asked, staying close to her partner as they walked down one of Beacon's many halls.

The uniform in question was a pretty much standard Beacon female student uniform aside from an ankle length plaid skirt.

"Like a glove." Jaune answered back with a smile and that now ever present French accent that Pyrrha still isn't quite used to.

The two continued walking until they reached their dorm room.

"Jauney, you're back!" Nora greeted, running up to her leader with a bright smile.

Jaune smiled back at the shorter girl. "Salut, Nora." She greeted back.

"How are you feeling?" Ren asked as he approached the blonde.

"I'm feeling much better now, merci."

After greeting her teammates, Jaune made her way over to JNPR's shared closet. She then opened the closet door and got to work taking all of the clothes that weren't her's and stuffing them in a black trash bag that was provided by Nora.

Why was she doing this?

Well, during her week in recovery she contacted her parents, explained to them what had happened. They were more surprised at how long it took for her to be found out than anything else. They didn't talk for long and told Jaune to send back Crocea Mors along with Jane's clothes and armor.

As for Jaune, she imagined she would be heading home. That was until the Headmas-mistress (the pill's effect lasts for about a week) insisted that Jaune remain at Beacon. She accepted, wanting to finish her training and not wanting to leave her friends.

Jaune finished putting the last pair of ripped jeans in the trash bag before closing it up. She looked back into the closet and frowned. The only clothing that was actual hers was the onesie, a plain white tee shirt, a pair of black sweatpants and a pair of brand new dark blue jeans.

Pyrrha noticed her partner and walked over to see what was wrong. "Is everything okay?"

Jaune shook her head. "Non, I need new clothes. Almost everything I had belonged to my brother." She answered before walking over to the small stand next to her bed and grabbing the brown leather wallet on top. She opened it and rolled her eyes, taking the money out and tossing the wallet on top of the unopened trash bag.

"Whatcha doin?" Nora asked.

"I need to head into the city and get some new clothes." She stated, heading for the door only to be stopped by Pyrrha blocking her path.

"Jaune, the Headmaster... Headmistress wanted to meet with us. It's important."

Jaune sighed and pocketed the money. "Okay, let's go."

* * *

The elevator doors slid open with Pyrrha and Jaune walking into Ozpin's office.

Four other figures occupied the room.

Headmistress Ozpin sat behind her desk with a coffee mug in hand. Professor Glynda Goodwitch stood to the right of the Headmistress while General James Ironwood stood in front and to the left of the desk. There was also another man with dark grey hair who Pyrrha and Jaune didn't recognize, leaning against one of the pillars in the room.

"Miss Nikos and Miss Arc, welcome." The Headmistress greeted. "We shall get started as soon as a something is taken care of. Please, take a seat until then." She finished, taking a sip from her mug and gesturing to the chairs in front of the desk.

The two teens were just sitting down when the headmistress seemed to explode into a blue cloud of smoke. This startled Pyrrha and made her fall over backwards in the chair while Jaune didn't seem phased by this at all and stayed seated.

"There we go..." Came a masculine voice from within the smoke.

Pyrrha stood, picked the chair up and sat back down. The smoke soon cleared to reveal the now male Ozpin, still seated behind his desk.

"*Sigh* It was nice while it lasted." The man leaning against a pillar said, sounding a bit disappointed.

Pyrrha just stared at the headmaster for a moment before speaking. "Um, what did you wish to speak with us about?"

Ozpin leaned back in his chair. "What are your favorite fairy tales?

"Ahem!" The general cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention. "Could we please just get to the point?"

The Beacon headmaster frowned. "*Sigh* Do you two know The Story of the Seasons?" He asked in a bored tone.

Jaune thought for a moment before answering. "The one about the four sisters and the hermit wizard?"

"Yes, now what if I told you that was a true story?" Ozpin asked, still sounding and now looking bored.

"Really?" Jaune asked, looking at Pyrrha.

"Uhh..." Was her partner's response.

"And, what if I told you that Miss Arc here is our new Summer Maiden?"

"..." Jaune was silent.

"..." As was Pyrrha.

"Huh?" Jaune finally responded.

"Jaune Arc is our new Summer Maiden." Ozpin repeated himself.

Pyrrha and Jaune looked to each other with confused looks before looking back at their Headmaster.

"What makes you so sure?" Jaune asked.

As if on cue, a holographic screen appeared just above Ozpin's desk. It showed a video of Jaune laying in her recovery bed. She looked around the room to make sure she was alone before holding out an open palm, a red light appeared around her eyes. A few seconds passed and an orange flame appeared in her palm.

The video stopped and the screen disappeared.

"Miss Arc, could you please demonstrate your progress?" Ozpin asked.

"O-Okay." Jaune agreed, holding out an open palm while a red glow appeared around her eyes. Not even a second later a blue flame flickered to life in her palm.

All of the occupants of the room stared at the beautiful blue flame for a moment. Pyrrha was a bit surprised by what she was seeing while the others were impressed by how far Jaune has come within one week.

"Only the Summer Maiden can conjure the hottest of flames." The General spoke and Jaune closed her hand, extinguishing the flame and the red glow around her eyes as well.

"What exactly does this mean for Jaune?" Pyrrha asked.

"Well, with training she can be a great aid to humanity. If that is what she wants." Ironwood answered.

"Of course!" Jaune spoke excitedly with a smile.

"Good, I'll be overseeing your training starting Monday. I'm Qrow Branwen by the way." The unknown man from earlier spoke up as he approached the desk.

"Wonderful, now we do need to ask that this is kept between the people in this room." Ozpin spoke and Jaune's smile turned into a frown.

"...Oh."

"Yes, and... That should be all." Ozpin continued and the elevator that Pyrrha and a Jaune came up in opened it's doors. "Thank you for joining us today, you are free to go."

The two students stood and headed to the elevator. After entering the doors closed and Qrow had to ask.

"Oz, what about Amber?"

Ozpin just took a long drink from his mug.

* * *

Jaune and Pyrrha had just arrived back at JNPR's room.

"I can go to the city tomorrow. I'm not feeling well." Jaune said before flopping down onto her bed.

Concerned, Pyrrha walked up to her partner's bedside and kneeled down. "Okay, just get some rest." Pyrrha said, pulling a blanket over her partner.

* * *

 **The next morning**

"Jaune, wake up..."

Jaune slowly opened her eyes and was met by a pair of green orbs.

"Pyrrha, what time is it?" The tired blonde asked.

"It's nine thirty."

"It's Sunday." Jaune answered back, covering her face with a pillow.

Pyrrha removed the pillow from her partner's face. "Come over to Ruby's dorm and don't bother getting changed, none of us did." Pyrrha said with a smile before walking out of the room.

Jaune, who was still in her onesie slowly opened the door to RWBY's room. All of the lights were off which made it difficult to see. "Guys?" She took a couple of steps inside when...

The lights flicked on. "Surprise!" All of RWBY and NPR yelled, still in their sleepwear.

"Gah! W-What is going on?" Jaune asked, surprised.

Instead of answering, Jaune was dragged over and forced to sit on the edge of Weiss' bed by Nora and Yang. Next to her on the bed were a few presents, all in different colored wrapping paper.

"Jaune, do you know what today is?" Pyrrha asked.

"Uhh..." Jaune looked to each of her friends who were all smiling at her. "Sunday?"

"N-No, it's your birthday."

Realization hit Jaune like a truck. "O-Oh!"

Starting with Pyrrha, everyone took turns giving Jaune a hug and wishing her a happy birthday.

"Okay, open em up!" Nora ordered, shoving a present wrapped in pink paper into the blonde's arms.

Jaune began slowly and carefully unwrapping the present, making sure to not rip the paper.

"Jaune, just tear it open!" Nora yelled, becoming impatient with the blonde's present opening method.

Jaune ignored the pink bomber and continued slowly much to Nora's annoyance.

"*Gasp* Nora, you shouldn't have." Jaune held up a blue just bellow the knee length sundress with inch wide straps in her right hand and a pair of white flats in her left hand.

"Aw, it was nothin."

"May I try it on?" Jaune asked, looking to everyone in the room for permission.

"The bathroom is all your's, Angel." Yang said and Jaune quickly made her way into RWBY's bathroom.

After the door shut everyone turned to face Nora.

"You did get the other stuff, right?" Pyrrha asked.

"No, Ren did. Don't worry I told him her cup size." Nora answered.

"... How did you figure that out?" Blake asked.

"I coped a feel the other day. She's Blake sized."

Blake blushed at this.

A couple minutes passed and the door to the bathroom opened.

"How do I look?"

Ren, Weiss, Blake and Yang's mouths fell agape.

Jaune stood in front of them in the blue sundress and white flats.

"You look... Really good." Weiss said, her cheeks lightly tinged pink.

"Damn." Was all Yang said, her cheeks also pink.

Blake and Ren didn't say anything but made sure to close their mouths before they each caught a fly. Yes, their cheeks were pink.

Pyrrha, Ruby and Nora walked up to the blonde.

"You look lovely." Pyrrha commented with a smile.

"I-It looks good on you." Ruby stuttered slightly.

"You like it?" Nora asked.

Jaune immediately wrapped the bomber in a tight hug. "I love it, thank you."

Nora smiled and hugged her leader back. "M'Welcome!"

After finishing their hug, Jaune sat back down and started opening a smaller but heavier box with green wrapping.

"Merci, Ren." Jaune thanked with a smile, holding onto a box with a picture of a waffle iron called 'Waffle king'.

"I'll make you some waffles later." Ren said.

The next present was from all of RWBY, wrapped in yellow paper with blue ribbon.

"Take it into the bathroom before you open it." Yang said.

Jaune nodded and headed to the bathroom with her present, closing the door behind her.

A few minutes passed and Jaune exited the bathroom in her new combat outfit. A black long sleeved hoodie, brown fingerless gloves, a blue just above the knees skirt, brown leather belt around her waist and black leather thigh high boots.

"Yeah, that looks great!" Yang commented on Jaune's outfit.

"M-Merci, but you really didn't have to do this, These boots look expensive!" Jaune stuttered out, a light tinge of pink on her cheeks.

"Nonsense, we couldn't have go without a proper combat outfit." Weiss waved off Jaune's concerns about the clearly expensive boots.

"We didn't get boots with high heels since we weren't sure how you did in heels." Blake said, looking Jaune over.

"W-Well, merci." Jaune thanked again, giving all of RWBY one big group hug which they gladly returned.

After that, Jaune was handed another heavy present wrapped in red by Pyrrha. "Your outfit isn't quite complete."

Jaune opened the present...

"H-How?"

White chest plate armor with matching shoulder guards, similar to her brother's.

"Beacon has it's own forge." Pyrrha answered as she helper her partner put the armor on.

"D-Did you make this?" Jaune asked as she got her armor on completely.

Pyrrha laughed. "Of course."

Jaune wrapped Pyrrha in a tight hug, tears of joy welling up around her eyes. "Y-Y-You're too good to me, merci."

Pyrrha returned the hug, stroking her partner's blonde locks.

After finishing their embrace, Ruby pulled something off of her bed wrapped in a white and a little gold cloth. "I hope I didn't go overboard." She said, presenting it to Jaune who proceeded to unwrap it.

It was a plain white sheath that was a bit thicker than her brother's at the top. Ruby pressed a switch and a long handle extended out. Jaune drew the fairly large sword and expanded the sheath into a shield with the slot that held the sword closing shut.

"Oh, Ruby." Jaune said, testing the weight of the sword and shield. "Merci."

Ruby laughed nervously. "It's not just a sword." She said, flicking a switch on sword and having the handle lengthen to form a spear. "There's more..." She pressed a button this time and the blade flipped 90 degrees.

Jaune examined the weapon, a bit confused.

"I-It's a war pick." Ruby answered the unasked question.

"Oh, neat." Jaune flicked the switch and the weapon changed back into a sword.

"There's more." Ruby said quietly.

"M-More?" Jaune asked, slightly nervous.

Ruby nodded. "Re-sheath the sword, please."

Jaune collapsed the shield and sheathed the sword.

Ruby pressed a button on the sheath, having it shift and extend to form a large great sword.

"Oh my." Jaune said, looking over her new weapon.

"T-That's it, I promise." Ruby said.

"Merci, this is amazing!" Jaune thanked, transforming the great sword back.

"Ruby, don't forget the other thing." Yang reminded her sister.

Ruby nodded and picked up the cloth that the weapon was wrapped in. "It's a cape." Yes, a white cape with gold trim and dark blue lining. She handed the piece of clothing over to her fellow leader. "I always thought your outfit was... Missing something. I-If you don't like it-"

Ruby stopped when Jaune put the cape on, clipping it together around her neck with a smile. "I love it, Ruby." Ruby was next to be wrapped in a tight hug which she returned wholeheartedly. "I really don't deserve friends like you." Jaune finished, his smile turning into a frown.

The two leaders pulled away with Ruby taking notice of Jaune's facial expression. "Jaune, what's wrong?" She asked with a look of concern.

A few seconds passed before Jaune spoke, her words surprising everyone in the room. "Fuck Ozpin..."

"J-Jaune?"

Jaune wasn't done. "Fuck Ozpin. Fuck Ironwood. Fuck Goodwitch. And fuck the guy who reminds me of a hobo with a cape."

"Uncle Qrow?" Yang asked, reminded of her uncle.

"I-I have something I want to tell you guys." Jaune finished.

* * *

 **I hope this is okay.**

 **If you want a better idea of what Jaune's sword looks like... The Church pick from Bloodborne.**

 **Next chapter we may or may not find out the pairing.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter felt a little... Odd.**

* * *

Something you enjoy...

Dancing, she likes to dance. She hasn't really been able to since coming to Beacon. She's missed it.

Her movements were fluid and graceful, more so than anyone thought she was capable of. Beautiful blue flames danced around... With her, a partner of sorts.

In one of the rarely used training rooms in Beacon is where Qrow thought it was appropriate for Jaune to practice. Not the dancing but her Maiden's power. The dancing just helped to get her started, something she and Qrow discovered four days ago on their first training session.

Off to the side a safe distance away sat RWBY and the NPR of JNPR, watching in awe as their Maiden danced. This was their first time seeing her.

"Guys, I think I'm in love." Yang said, staring at Jaune with half lidded eyes.

"That's the third time in the last ten minutes you've said that, give it a rest." Weiss said with an annoyed tone, unable to look away from Jaune.

"Shush you two." Qrow shushed his niece along with Weiss. "Also, I'm with little Ice Queen, so give it a rest Firecracker." He added, also not able to take his eyes off of Jaune.

"Aw, she's done." Nora said with a frown as Jaune finished, the blue flames dissipating along with the red glow around your eyes.

Their group gave Jaune a small round of applause as the blonde approached.

"Okay, you ready to get started?" Qrow asked.

"Oui." She responded, Qrow leading her back to the middle of the training arena.

"Good. Now, we're just going to train with your weapon for today since you're not quite accustomed to it yet."

Jaune nodded in agreement, drawing her sword and expanding her sheath.

"No no, put the shield away. You're already decent enough with a sword and shield but not a spear or war pick."

Jaune collapsed the shield and clipped it to her belt.

"Okay, now..." Qrow looked over to the seven teens sitting together a little ways away. "Miss Nikos and... Ruby, come here please."

The two red haired girls stood and made their way over to Jaune and Qrow.

"Okay, Miss Nikos has what is basically a spear so she can train Jaune with that..." Qrow said, gesturing to Pyrrha who drew her sword and shifted it into it's javelin form.

Qrow nodded and turned to his younger niece. "And you can help with the war pick." He said earning a look of confusion from Ruby.

"Uhh..."

"Your scythe is close enough to that war pick. Just teach her the basics."

Ruby nodded and reached for her weapon only to stop halfway, looking at her uncle with confusion. "Shouldn't you be training her instead?"

"Nope." He said before walking off to sit in Ruby's chair.

For the next couple of hours, Jaune trained with Pyrrha and Ruby using her new weapon. The sun was starting to set and Qrow ended the session, letting the two teams return to their rooms. Or at least JNPR returned to their room, while Weiss needed to go to the library, Yang went to the cafeteria and Ruby along with Blake returned to their team's room.

There wasn't much in the cafeteria so Yang was making her way back to her room, while trying to think up a plan...

 _"She doesn't seem the type to go clubbing..."_

...Of where to take Jaune out on a date.

 _"...Maybe a small coffee shop would do?"(i) She thought to herself as she reached her room's door, standing in front of it for a few seconds. (i)"Yeah, she'd probably like that."_

Yang started reaching for the door handle but stopped when she could hear what sounded like a heated discussion between Ruby and Blake coming from inside. It's not considered polite to eavesdrop but that never stopped her before... She pressed an ear against the door.

"Ruby, just go for it already." Blake could be heard.

"I don't want to ruin our friendship and I... I don't want to upset Yang!" Ruby could be heard.

" _What is she talking about?"_ Yang thought to herself.

"Like I've said countless times before, this won't ruin your friendship and Yang is your sister, she'll understand." Blake said.

"How do you know?!"

"Because, I know Yang and I know Jaune enough that she would never want to lose you as a friend." Blake responded.

"..."

"We've been doing it for months now. You want to practice 'it'?" Blake asked.

"If you don't mind..." Ruby was quiet.

"Not at all. Just pretend I'm Jaune."

Yang had a feeling she knew what 'it' was. She continued to listen.

Ruby cleared her throat before speaking. "Jaune, for a long time I've wanted to tell you something. Since the day I met you, I knew we'd be friends. There was just something about you that made me want to... be around you. You're an incredible person and I find myself lucky to have met you. You're kind, caring and a huge dork. Jaune, what I really want to say is... I lo-..."

There was silence for a moment. Why did she stop?

"Blake, I can't." Ruby continued.

"Ruby, you were so close. You can do this, let's try again from the beginning." Blake said.

A heavy sigh was heard. "Okay, just give me a minute." Ruby said.

Yang backed away from the door. She's always suspected Ruby had feelings for Jaune. Before and even after recent events, she loves Jaune...

"I'm sorry, Ruby." Yang whispered, making a decision. She turned and knocked on JNPR's door. "Don't be mad at me." She begged to herself.

"Jaune, for a long time I've wanted to tell you something. Since the day I met you, I knew we'd be friends. There was just something about you that made me want to... be around you. You're an incredible person and I find myself lucky to have met you. You're kind, caring and a huge dork. I think what I really want to say is... I lo-love you." Ruby said, standing in front of Blake who was wearing a blonde wig.

Blake smiled and took off the wig. "See, you can do it."

Ruby shook her head with a frown. "No, I'm not going to."

"Why?"

Ruby trudged over and sat down on Blake's bed. "Because, I'll confess and then she'll just say she can't think of me in that way. I just know it. Then the friendship we have will be ruined because of me."

"Ruby..." Blake was starting to get fed up with this.

"What?! Yes, Yang would probably understand but I don't think you know Jaune well enough to say this wouldn't ruin our friendship. I don't want to take any risk that would make it too awkward for us to be around each other anymore!" Ruby almost yelled.

"..." Blake remained silent, nothing she could say would get through to Ruby right now.

"God, I'm an idiot. I probably wouldn't be good enough for her anyway."

That's it, that's the last straw! Blake wasn't going to hear another word of this. "Ruby!" She yelled, prepared to knock some sense into her leader...

Blake stopped when the door opened and an angry blonde stood in the doorway...

"Imbécile!"

...Not the blonde Ruby or Blake was expecting.

Jaune stood there with a plain white towel wrapped around her body, her hair still dripping wet from a recent shower.

"J-Jaune?!" Ruby stammered nervously out from her seat on Blake's bed.

Jaune walked over to stand in front of the younger trainee. They stared at each other for a moment before Jaune spoke.

"How dare you!"

Ruby jumped slightly at Jaune's tone and still angry facial expression. She didn't answer and only made what sounded like a quiet whimper, unsure why the blonde was angry.

Jaune leaned forward enough so she was eye level with Ruby. Her expression softened into a small frown. "How could you ever think you wouldn't be good enough for anyone, especially me? If anything, you would deserve the best, better than me."

It took a second but realization struck Ruby. "Y-You heard?!"

Jaune nodded, still with a small frown. "Oui."

"How much?"

"All of it."

Ruby just stared at Jaune. "All of it?"

Jaune nodded.

"Was I that loud?"

Jaune shook her head.

"I made her listen, through the door." Yang spoke, just having entered the room unnoticed.

"Yang?" Ruby asked, looking to her older sister.

"If I didn't do this then you would have gone on wondering what could have been. Even if it doesn't work out, at least you two can give it a shot." Yang answered with a sad smile.

Ruby looked back to Jaune with wide eyes. "You... actually want to?"

Jaune nodded with a small smile. "Oui, I do."

"But... If it doesn't work-" Ruby was shushed by Jaune's index finger pressed against the younger girl's lips.

"Ruby, whether we're together or not you and I will always be friends no matter what." Jaune reassured her fellow leader.

Ruby nodded and Jaune removed her finger before standing back up. She made her way to the door, stopping in the doorframe and looking back at the red reaper with a smile. "Saturday at..."

Yang spoke for her sister who was just sitting there, staring. "Two o'clock."

"Saturday at two o'clock, I'll meet you at the air docks. Wear something nice but comfortable, ma petit bouton de rose." Jaune finished before leaving the room, closing the door behind her.

A moment passed and Yang sat to her sister's left. "Ruby, I'm sorry I did that. I just want to see you happy."

Ruby shook her head and wrapped her sister in a tight hug. "Are you going to be okay?" She asked, knowing Yang seemed to have feelings for Jaune.

Yang returned the hug and smiled. "I'll be fine. I think what I felt was just me being attracted to her looks." She lied.

Ruby didn't say anything further and just kept a tight hold on her sister. They stayed like this for a few minutes when they heard someone clearing her throat.

The sisters looked up to see Weiss standing in front of them with Blake next to her. "I've been told that someone has a date this Saturday."

* * *

 **I hope this is okay...**

 **Now I'm going to assume everyone wants to see Ruby and Jaune's date.**

 **One question, does anyone want me to bump the rating down from M to T? Because, I can remove the part that required the M rating, it wouldn't really effect the story.**

 **Just tell me what you think in anyway you want to.**

 **Also, anyone interested in a short thing focusing on the future children of our protags that is unrelated to this story? If you are and want to know more about the kids then PM me and I'll send a description of the kids.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Do you know why I've called you here, Mister Winchester?"

Sitting across from Beacon's Headmaster in his office was one Cardin Winchester. The teen was looking at Ozpin nervously, getting called into the Headmaster's office usually wasn't a good thing.

"No, sir." Cardin answered.

Ozpin leaned back in his chair. "Summer is here..."

Cardin's eyes widened slightly.

"You should get ready for the season, it's supposed to be a warm one." Ozpin continued, taking out a picture from his coat pocket and sliding it over to Cardin.

The teen picked up the picture of a blonde haired girl with blue eyes. "What's her name?"

The Headmaster smirked. "Jaune Arc."

* * *

She nervously checked her scroll for the time. 1:59. She put the device away.

*Tap* *Tap* *Tap*

Her foot tapped nervously against the ground. She checked again. 1:59... 2:00. She looked around...

There were other people but not...

"Ruby." Someone with a familiar French accent called out.

Ruby looked to the source, her cheeks turning a light shade of red. "H-Hey Jaune."

The blonde approached, wearing the blue sundress she received for her birthday along with the white flats. Her lips were also a light shade of blue, probably lipstick. She stopped just in front of Ruby. "You look nice."

"R-Really?" Ruby asked. She was wearing a plain black tee shirt under an unzipped red hoodie with her emblem on the back, long dark blue jeans and black sneakers with white laces.

Jaune nodded with a smile. "Oui. You ready?" She asked, offering a hand which Ruby shyly took hold of with her own.

* * *

Jaune stumbled off of the airship with a hand covering her mouth. She quickly made her way over to the nearest trashcan and... Proceeded to empty the contents of her stomach. Ruby was by her side, rubbing her back in an attempt to comfort the blonde.

Cardin watched the scene as he also got off of the airship, making sure he wasn't seen by the pair. He made sure he was out of sight, no one needed to see this...

"I love and hate this semblance..." He complained quietly as he was engulfed in a dim red light.

*Chirp Chirp*

In Cardin's place now stood a five inch tall red cardinal which then took to the sky.

* * *

 _"I guess the rumors are true..."_ Cardinal Cardin thought to himself, perched atop a lamp post just outside the small cafe that Jaune and Ruby had just entered.

He watched as the two sat at a small table, each with a coffee cup in hand. Jaune seemed relaxed while Ruby... She was tense, she stuttered just about every time she spoke and her drink was in constant danger of being spilled.

But, things can change over the course of an hour. Her body relaxed, she spoke more normally and she only spilled her drink once. All it took to relax the younger girl was for Jaune to gently take hold of Ruby's free hand with her own.

They finished their coffee and exited the cafe hand in hand (if they weren't holding hands then Ruby would just get really nervous again). The two started walking down the street and Cardin flew after them.

* * *

 _"Well... This is new."_ Cardin thought to himself, perched on a branch of a small tree.

Located in the city park was some sort of small pre-Vytal festival... festival. It wasn't very big at all but featured one event that Jaune couldn't ignore...

"J-Jaune, I-I can't dance."

It was some sort of couples only dancing... Thing? Anyway, Jaune was trying to convince her date to participate.

"...Please?" Jaune asked sweetly.

Ruby caved. "...Okay, only if you lead."

With a broad smile Jaune dragged Ruby by the wrist into the center of the dancing area.

The music varied from country to classical that played determined their style of dancing. They both danced wonderfully even with Ruby's apparent lack of skill.

Another hour passed with Jaune, Ruby and the other couples still dancing. Everything was going great.

Until...

Somehow they ended up switching dance partners. Ruby was now with a girl with dark skin and long pitch black hair while Jaune was with a guy with pale skin and short light brown hair.

"Hey beautiful." The guy greeted with a smile before dipping Jaune and bringing her back up.

At the moment, Jaune was uncomfortable and a little confused. "I'm sorry, but I was with someone." She apologized, trying to get away from the man who wouldn't let go.

He pulled her closer and looked in the direction of Ruby and the other girl. "Don't worry, it's part of the event."

Jaune followed his gaze to see Ruby Dancing with the other girl, smiling and having a good time. "O-Oh." She frowned slightly.

"Hey now..." He forced Jaune to look at him. "We can have a good time too." He said, pressing his lips against hers and kissing her deeply.

Her eyes widened and she struggled for a few seconds before seemingly relaxing. Her eyes became half lidded as the guy broke off from the kiss.

"Told ya."

She didn't respond, only staring at his chest. She seemed... Not right.

"You seem tired. Maybe I should walk you home." He began leading Jaune away from the other dancers.

Cardin watched as Jaune was lead further away. _"What the hell is going on!?"_ He thought to himself, looking at Ruby who was still dancing with that other girl seemingly unaware that Jaune was being led away.

Something was very wrong here. Cardin had to get Ruby away from that girl.

He took off and flew above the raven haired girl, doing something he could only get away with as a bird...

 _"Bombs away!"_

*Splat*

"Oh god! That's disgusting!"

After dropping a 'bomb' onto Emerald's head, Ruby's smile faded. "You're not Jaune." The reaper backed away from the 'bombed' girl, looking around frantically for her date.

Cardin landed on top of Ruby's head, chirping a few times before flying off in the direction that Jaune was lead in.

Unsure why, but she followed the bird anyway.

* * *

"Okay, now we wait." The guy said. He lead Jaune into an alley with a dead end.

Jaune didn't speak or move from her spot leaning against the wall. Her eyes were still half lidded and her mouth partially open.

The guy stared at the blonde. Her left shoulder strap had at some point slid off, revealing a thinner white bra strap. "Do you mind?" He asked, sliding the dress strap back up to cover the bra strap. "That's better."

*Chirp! Chirp!*

The sound of an angry chirping bird caught his attention. He turned just in time to see a dim red light before a fist connected with his gut then a swift uppercut sent him a couple of feet into the air before falling flat onto his back soon afterwards.

Cardin stood over the now unconscious man, making sure he stayed down until Ruby arrived.

"Jaune!" Ruby came sprinting into the alley, pausing for a second upon seeing Cardin.

"She's okay." Cardin reassured the reaper.

Ruby nodded and ran over to Jaune who was still unresponsive.

"Jaune? What's wrong?!" Ruby looked to Cardin with a concerned look. "What's wrong with her?"

Cardin walked over to stand in front of the blonde. "Not sure. I think sleeping beauty over there drugged her." He said, gesturing to the unconscious man lying on the ground.

"How do we help her?"

Cardin went back over and kneeled down next to the downed guy. He rummaged through the man's pockets until he found a small glass jar with a black lid. He removed a lid and smelled the contents, recoiling almost immediately with a wrinkled nose. "Yeah, this should do it." He said before standing up, walking back to Jaune and holding the opened jar beneath her nose.

She blinked once, shook her head and took in her surroundings. "Where-" She was about to ask but was interrupted by Ruby tackling her into a hug.

"You're okay!"

Jaune returned the hug with a smile before taking notice of Cardin standing nearby. "What's going on?"

"Well, there was this guy... Hey, where'd he go?!" Cardin yelled, noticing that the unconscious guy was gone.

* * *

A man with pale skin and light brown hair sat down on a wooden bench located in the city park. "That could've gone better."

"You could say that again." A feminine voice said to his right.

"The hell happened to you?" Mercury asked, removing his light brown wig to reveal grey hair.

Emerald removed her 'bomb' stained wig in disgust, tossing it into a nearby trash can. "Stupid bird."

Mercury nodded in agreement. "I hear ya."

A moment passed before Emerald spoke again. "She's not going to be happy."

Mercury wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer. "It'll be fine, she always has a backup plan." He tried comforting her.

She let out a heavy sigh and rested her head on his shoulder. "You know, I saw you kiss her."

"Don't start..."

* * *

Cardin had explained that his family has been guardians to past Summer Maidens and that it was now his turn to protect Jaune. Jaune thanked Cardin and vowed to repay the man who insisted that it is his duty and she needn't bother.

Jaune and Ruby now stood in the hallway between the entrances to RWBY's and JNPR's dorm rooms.

"Aside from that incident, I had a good time. Merci, Ruby."

Ruby blushed. "I-I had fun too." She paused for a moment. "Wanna do it again sometime?" She asked, hopeful.

She received an answer in the form of a kiss on her right cheek, courtesy of Jaune. The blonde then turned to head into her shared dorm room, opening the door. "I'll let you set up the next date, ma petit bouton de rose." She said before closing the door behind her.

Ruby brought a hand up, touching where Jaune kissed her. "Okay." She then turned around and entered her own shared room where she was greeted by her sister.

"I see that blue lipstick on your cheek. Way to go!"

* * *

 **There will be a small time skip next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**One month later**

Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang sat at a noodle stand set up on the festival grounds.

"But, I was barely into my monthly allowance." Weiss said confused, her credit card embedded in the counter in front of her. Blake sat to her left, head resting on the counter and tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Maybe I could help?"

That's Pyrrha. And if she's here...

Ruby disappeared from her seat, leaving behind red Rose petals.

"Oh non." Jaune said, readying herself for the unavoidable.

In the month they have been seeing each other Jaune has learned one thing in particular she should be wary of... Hugs. If you happened to be the target of one of Ruby's hugs then being prepared is key to not finding yourself tackled to the ground by an adorable reaper sized bullet.

A second passed and Ruby reappeared, tackling her prepared girlfriend in a tight hug. "Miss me?" She asked, looking up at the blonde with a wide grin.

Jaune smiled and hugged her back. "Of course, ma petit bouton de rose." She said, placing a kiss on top of the shorter girl's forehead.

Ruby frowned slightly. "I get the rose part, but what does the rest of it mean?" They've been going out for one month and she's been trying to learn French but it isn't sticking as easily as she hoped.

Giggling, Jaune kissed Ruby's forehead again. "Come on, Blake looks like she needs food." She said, looking at Blake and seeing her scratch a fish shape onto the counter with her nail.

So, JNPR joined RWBY at the noodle stand with Pyrrha taking Ruby's seat so the couple could sit together. While everyone else enjoyed large bowls of noodles with Blake having fish added to her bowl, Ruby and Jaune shared a single large bowl. Jaune has a week stomach and would become ill if she ate too much.

They sat there afterwards to let their food settle.

"Ruby, you were all amazing out there." Jaune praised her girlfriend and her team.

Ruby blushed, looking away from Jaune bashfully while mumbling out a thank you.

"Aw, come on Rubes." Yang spoke, nudging her sister with her elbow. "Maybe if Jaune does well in her match you two can 'reward' each other later." She finished, wiggling her eyebrows.

Ruby's face lit up as red as her namesake.

"Well, we should be going." Pyrrha announced, noticing how uncomfortable the younger trainee was. She stood up from her seat next to Weiss. The rest of JNPR soon followed but Jaune was stopped by Ruby.

"For good luck." The reaper said, giving Jaune a quick peck on the lips.

"Ha! Who needs luck?!" Nora called out. The pink bomber stood close to Ruby and Jaune. "We have a world-renowned fighter, basically a Ninja, I can bench five of me and..." She got even closer. "...Our secret weapon." She whispered, wrapping an arm around Jaune.

"Nora, for the last time I can't use 'you know what' in the tournament." Jaune reminded her hyperactive teammate.

"Aw, what's the point in having magic powers if you can't use them?" Nora whined.

"Come on, we need to get to the arena." Pyrrha spoke up and the rest of her team agreed, heading off towards the arena.

* * *

 **"Welcome back to the second match of the Vytal festival tournament!"** the booming voice of Professor Peter Port announced over the arena's loud speaker.

The crowd of people cheered as the two combating teams approached the center of the arena.

 **"The second match of the day will be featuring team Juniper of Beacon and team Bronze of Shade."** Professor Bartholomew Oobleck announced this time.

 **"Combatants ready?!"**

Both JNPR and BRNZ readied their weapons, getting into their fighting stances.

 **"3... 2...1... Begin!"**

Three of BRNZ's team members charged forward while their sniper, May went the opposite way to the forested area of her team's starting side of the arena.

At the same time a small thunder cloud began to form over the mountain on JNPR's starting side. Jaune took notice and began giving orders. "Nora, get to the mountain's peak."

Nora gave a mock salute. "On it, Boss!" She began making her way up the mountainside.

"Ren." Jaune said, gaining her teammate's attention. "Pyrrha and I will keep those three busy while you take care of their sniper."

Ren nodded in agreement along with Pyrrha as they along with Jaune prepared themselves for the oncoming BRN of BRNZ.

Pyrrha was able to intercept both Roy Stallion and Nolan Porfirio while Jaune took on Brawnz Ni, allowing Ren to make a mad dash towards the forest area where May had secured a spot in one of the many trees.

Since her teammates were preoccupied, May was forced to focus her fire on the green clad trainee but he was just too fast as he avoided all of her shots. He quickly closed the distance, reaching the edge of the forest and quickly scaling one of the trees to put him on the same level as May. This forced the sniper to retreat further into the forest, hopping from branch to branch with Ren following close behind.

Back with Pyrrha and Jaune

Pyrrha blocked each of Roy's buzz saw strikes with her shield and narrowly avoiding a shocking jab from Nolan's cattle prod. She could handle these two, but she was a bit worried about her partner. The Spartan spared a glance at the blonde and was quite pleased with what she saw.

Jaune had managed to block multiple clawed strikes from her opponent. There was an opening and Jaune used this chance to thrust her blade forward with the weapon extending into it's spear form in the process. Brawnz barely dodged and was about to counter not noticing Jaune's blade shifting 90° degrees before retracting and hooking the poor guy in the back, causing him to stumble forward where Jaune bashed her shield against his face. Taking advantage of his dazed state, Jaune spun around and slammed the blunt end of her now shortened war pick against the side of his head, leaving him barely conscious has he fell to the ground.

 **"That brings Brawnz Ni's aura below the red, eliminating him from the match!"** Port announced, following a buzzing sound along with Brawnz's picture being crossed off of the the screen.

With her opponent now down for the count, Jaune transformed her weapon back to it's sword form and went to help her partner who was still fighting Roy while Nolan recovered from being slammed against a large rock.

Back with Ren

Another shot flew past his head as he pursued the source of the shooting. He learned early on that May wasn't skilled in close range combat and preferred to stay a safe distance.

She fired off another shot but this time hitting the branch Ren had just landed on, weakening the limb and causing both it and him to to fall to the forest floor.

Ren looked up to see May aiming her rifle at him. "Perfect." He muttered.

But, before she could pull the trigger...

"Nora, rains from above! Ahahahahaha!" Nora could be heard from the other side of the arena.

"Music to my ears." Ren said to himself with a smile, quickly running towards the forest's exit while May was distracted by the pink heart shaped ring of explosives flying towards the forest.

May barely managed to escape the fiery pink explosion. The smoke from the fire forced her out of the forest and into the clearing with her remaining injured teammates. She got a really bad feeling when she saw Jaune smirk as she looked over to Nora who had just rejoined her own team.

"Nora?" Jaune asked sweetly.

"Yes, milady?"

"Nora's Arc!"

Jaune quickly collapsed her shield, clipping it to her belt and transformed her sword into it's war pick form while Nora transformed her grenade launcher into it's own hammer form. The two then charged towards the remaining members of BRNZ who were all conveniently lined up. Both Jaune and Nora slammed the blunt end of their weapon's into Roy's gut which caused him to collide with Nolan which caused both of them to also collide with May before all three were sent flying out of the arena to finally make painful contact with the protective force field meant to protect the spectators.

 **"And with that, team Juniper will be advancing to the doubles round. Could someone check on Bronze, please?"** Port announced and the crowd erupted into cheers.

* * *

After their match JNPR had joined RWBY in the stands to watch the next match of SSSN and NDGO. Jaune took her seat to the left of Ruby who immediately wrapped the blonde in a tight hug.

"You did great! You all did!" Ruby congratulated, kissing her girlfriend on the cheek.

Giggling at Ruby's praise and affection, Jaune returned the girl's hug. "My you are affectionate today."

Ruby giggled and gave Jaune another peck on the cheek as the next match began.

* * *

"Jaune, Ruby: this is my sister, Winter."

The match between SSSN and NDGO had ended with Sun's team being victorious. Now, Jaune and Ruby were brought to the air dock to meet Winter Schnee.

Winter seemed... Underwhelmed upon seeing Ruby. Jaune however...

"Miss Arc." Winter gingerly took hold of Jaune's left hand, placing a kiss on the back of her knuckles. "It's a pleasure to meet you." She finished with a smile gracing her lips.

"O-Oh my." Jaune stuttered out as Ruby clung even tighter to the blonde's right arm.

Winter released Jaune's hand and gestured for her along with Weiss and a bit reluctantly for Ruby to follow her towards the main structure of Beacon academy.

"Jaune, Weiss has... Informed me of what you've been through." Winter spoke as the four walked along one of Beacon's many stone paths.

Jaune looked to the Heiress, worry clear on her face.

"Jaune, please don't be mad at her." Winter spoke, regaining the knight's attention. "She told me because of our similar experiences." She continued, referring to herself and Jaune.

It took a moment before Jaune realized what the older Schnee was talking about. "You..."

Winter nodded with a sad smile. "Yes, in the past I've taken BenGen in order to please my father. To 'properly' continue the Schnee lineage."

Jaune... Wasn't quite sure of what to say. Walking beside her was another person who just... Knows. Who can understand what she's going through, what she won't be able to have at some point down the line.

Jaune was about to speak but was interrupted by the beeping of a scroll.

Winter pulled out her scroll, looking at a just received message. Letting out a sigh, she pocketed the scroll before looking back at Jaune. "I must apologize, but I am needed elsewhere." She apologized, taking notice of Jaune's sullen expression.

"It was nice meeting you, Miss Schnee." Jaune said.

Winter smiled, taking hold of Jaune's hand and kissing it for the second time that day. "I will be here for a few days, perhaps we can sit down and talk for awhile." She spoke, releasing the blonde's hand.

Jaune nodded with a small smile. "Merci, I would like that very much."

With that, Winter altered her course and began walking towards the elevator that leads to the Headmaster's office.

After the older Schnee left, Jaune turned to Weiss. "Weiss, I really appreciate that." She spoke, small smile still present.

"I just thought you would both like someone to talk to is all."

"Well, merci anyway."

A few seconds of silence passed before Jaune felt Ruby's hold around her arm tighten slightly. The blonde looked down to see sad silver eyes looking back up at her. "You can always talk to me you know." The reaper spoke in a quiet voice.

Jaune was a little surprised at first. But she shouldn't be, Ruby has always been the person Jaune has talked with when something had happened. Sure, Pyrrha was willing but it just feels more... Comforting talking to Ruby.

Jaune smiled, leaning down to be eye level with her girlfriend. "Tell you what, we'll kick out the rest of your team and it'll just be you and me in your room. We can just talk till the sun comes up. How does that sound?"

Ruby seemed to think on this for a moment and before Weiss had a chance to protest, she gave an answer. "I'd like that." She answered with a smile.

"Wait! Why are we the ones getting kicked out of **our** room?!" The Heiress asked Incredulously.

Jaune flashed a mischievous smirk at Weiss. "Well, perhaps I could arm wrestle Yang again? If she wins then you get to stay and we'll find another place."

"B-But, you cheat in arm wrestling!"

Jaune merely shrugged, smirk still present on her lips. "There is nothing in the rules saying the Summer Maiden can't use her strength in an arm wrestling match." She stated.

"B-But-"

"Weiss, she's not wrong." Ruby spoke up.

Weiss wanted to argue but instead settled for storming off to tell her teammates they would be sleeping elsewhere tonight.

* * *

 **Yep... There ya go.**

 **So, I'm just gonna explain where Jaune's newfound strength is coming from. It's the Maiden's magic.**

 **Here's how it works in my head. When a Maiden activates the Maiden's state (the glowing around the eyes) they are granted a degree of elemental control and otherenhancements depending on their particular season.**

 **Example. The Summer Maiden will gain an enormous boost is physical strength while the Maiden's state is active and a fraction of that enhanced strength while not active.**


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter will be a bit shorter.

Also, an announcement of sorts at the bottom.

* * *

 **Two days later**

Pyrrha ran along one of Beacon's many paths. This particular path leading through the courtyard that had a statue of two Huntsmen erected in the center. She had a single goal.

 _"Jaune, I need to find her!"_ That thought along with a recent meeting has been repeating in her head since leaving that room.

 _"The ones who tried kidnapping Jaune may have been part of the group who attacked Amber..."_

 _"... The same fate may have befallen Jaune..."_

 _... If you agree, Amber will-"_

Pyrrha shook that last one from her mind. She didn't want to think about that at the moment. About how Jaune...

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of laughter. Two... Women. She was sure one of them was Jaune. She headed towards the source of the laughter.

* * *

It would be a couple of hours before the one-on-one matches began. So, Jaune currently sat across from Winter at a small square wooden table with matching chairs located in a garden pavilion. The older Schnee was finally able to take time out of her schedule to have that promised talk with Jaune.

"I feel terrible that Weiss has to take on that burden." Winter spoke, referring to how her sister had been named Heiress to the Schnee Dust company after Winter was found to be infertile. She let out a heavy sigh before continuing. "I'd take it all back and let her have the freedom she deserves."

Jaune reached over, taking hold of Winter's hand with her own. This was about all she could offer in the form of comfort.

Winter gave a small smile. "Thank you."

Before their conversation could continue, a distressed red head entered the pavilion. She was breathing heavily from the running and when Jaune met her eyes...

"Pyrrha, is something wrong?" Jaune asked with a look of concern on her face. She stood up from her seat and not a moment later found her partner's arms wrapped around her body.

Jaune returned the hug with her own, rubbing the spartan's back in a hopefully soothing circular motion with one hand.

"I'm sorry, I-I just needed to see you." Pyrrha spoke quietly, her forehead pressed against her partner's left shoulder.

The blonde continued rubbing the red haired girl's back, turning around enough to see Winter still seated at the small table. The older Schnee nodded at Jaune with a smile. "I enjoyed our talk, but now it would seem your friend needs to speak with you as well."

"Merci, I did too." Jaune thanked before beginning to lead Pyrrha elsewhere so they could talk. "Au revoir!" She said, rounding a corner.

"Auf Wiedersehen..." Winter said, resting her elbows on the table while her chin rested on the palms of each hand. "... Engel."

* * *

Jaune had planned on taking Pyrrha back to JNPR's dorm room but ended up stopping along the way.

"Pyrrha?"

"I... There's something you need to see." That's all she said. She took hold of Jaune's left hand and led the blonde into the building containing the main elevator to the Headmaster's office.

* * *

Down.

Jaune hadn't realized this elevator went any further down. And it was still going. What could possibly be down here that would make Pyrrha so upset?

*Ding*

The elevator came to a stop with the doors sliding open. Pyrrha began leading her partner through the fairly large sparingly lit hallway that seemed to go on forever. Jaune could see light at the end of the hall but was unable to make out what ever was being illuminated.

They walked for a couple of minutes before Jaune spoke up. "Pyrrha, what-" She stopped when Pyrrha squeezed her hand a bit tighter. The blonde squeezed back upon reaching their destination.

It was some sort of machine with two rectangular pods with glass covers and multiple computer screens in between.

Pyrrha never released her grip when the blonde approached the left pod which contained an unconscious girl with tanned skin and short brown hair. Her face is covered with multiple scars. She wore a white tube top and skirt.

Jaune looked back to her partner, unsure what was going on. "Pyrrha, who... who is this?"

The Spartan took a short moment before answering. "Amber. Her name is Amber." She paused for another moment, taking a deep breath. "She is the Fall Maiden."

Jaune's eyes widened slightly before quickly turning back to the occupied pod. "W-What happened?" The girl's face was scarred and this pod was... Keeping her alive?

"She was attacked..." She hesitated in revealing the rest, but Jaune deserves to know. "And part of her Maiden's magic was stolen from her. They believe the pair who attempted to kidnap you may have also attacked Amber." She finished, waiting for the Knight's reaction.

It took a moment before Jaune spoke again. "How- who's 'they'?" Jaune asked, already having an idea on who 'they' are.

"The Ozlluminati." That was what their group of friends had dubbed: Ozpin, Glynda, Qrow and Ironwood's secret group.

Now came the question Jaune was a bit afraid to ask. "Why did they bring you here?" Might not be the best point of reference, but she's seen plenty of sci-fi movies and that machine with the connected pods... Good things don't come about with two pods connected with a high tech machine involved.

Pyrrha's grip on Jaune's hand tightened. "They..." Her voice became a bit shaky. "They wanted to... to transfer the remaining magic from Amber to me." As Pyrrha spoke she continued to hold her partner's hand while she placed her left hand on the Knight's right shoulder. "I-I-It would *sniff* would result in... in..." She wasn't able to finish as Jaune pulled her into a tight hug.

"It's okay." Jaune said quietly, stroking her partner's red locks.

A couple minutes of silence passed with Pyrrha not saying a word. She would have liked to stay like this for a bit longer, but there is a question in need of answering. "What should I do?"

...

What could she say? She wanted to tell her to not go through with it, but what if her attackers came back? Amber can't really defend herself in her current state, plus there didn't seem to be **any** sort of security. If Pyrrha received what power remained with Amber, it would be kept safer... But then Pyrrha would be at risk.

"I don't know..." Jaune finally answered, keeping her partner close.

* * *

They weren't sure how long they stayed like this but it had to end. Pyrrha needed to be at the arena before the next round began.

They released each other and before leaving, Jaune approached Amber's pod. She placed her right hand on the surprisingly warm glass. She wasn't sure why, maybe...

A red glow lit around her eyes.

"Jaune?" Asked a confused Pyrrha.

"..."

When she received no answer, she went over and placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder. "Jaune, what are you doing?"

"..."

Again, no answer.

Pyrrha wasn't sure what was going on. Especially so after noticing that Amber had a similar orange glow around her shut left eye.

* * *

 **So, for the announcement of sorts.**

 **A couple of chapters ago I mentioned something about future children (unrelated to this story). I've been putting it off because I was having a hard time trying to describe their outfits. So I put that idea away for later.**

 **But now, I found a way to give everyone an actual visual (pictures) of four of the kids (one team)! I can't draw, but I can use Soulcalibur V's character creator. It isn't perfect but now we can see them with our eyeballs.**

 **If you would like to see the children, go to my tumblr (same name is my FF account). Search VAIM on my profile there.**


End file.
